


The Nighthowlers: Ghosts

by Blacknight655



Series: The Nighthowlers [2]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Drug Addiction, F/F, F/M, Mental Breakdown, Murder Mystery, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-05-07 19:46:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacknight655/pseuds/Blacknight655
Summary: The war may be over but for those who lived it the fight goes on.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As promised the start of the reworked story, hopefully I didn't fuck it up this time, I aim to have the rest out shortly so old readers aren't forced to wait for the story to advance. 
> 
> Sorry for the delay.

Chapter 1: Bunker buster.

Whistling floated through the maze of effluent filled tunnels. The song, ‘Over the hills and far away’, spoke of memories that had been locked away inside the sewer workers mind and away from prying eyes for years. The horse had seen things that no mammal ever should, he had done worse and this song was the only glimpse others ever saw of it beneath his grey fur. 

“That song again huh?” His co-worker pried with naive enthusiasm. “You ever gonna tell me why you keep whistling it?” It was a glimpse and as such you needed context to understand it. 

Context he was in no hurry to share. “When your old enough” A fatigued sigh accompanied his words. It was unbearably humid and the almost overwhelming smell of bodily waste was so thick you could see it rising from the water. 

The apprentice looked incredulous. “Old enough? Your only, what?, 8 years older than me?” He was about to turn around and give the weasel something to chew on, it was not a subject he enjoyed talking about and if his own family didn’t know anything about it. Well why should he share with this giant pain in the neck. 

But a strange smell stopped him. It wasn’t of sewage and that was one of the reasons it stood out. The other was he recognised it as that of deaths buffet. “You smell that?” 

His colleague was still irked over the age comment “What? Oh I get it play a prank on the apprentice huh? Yeh it smells of…” He’d stopped listening. Instead, using his torch he slowly, cautiously advanced into the darkness. Slowly something began to appear.

He froze, eyes wide and mouth hanging slightly open, as the torch illuminated the source of the smell. The weasel was by now in a full on rant “Are you liste…lis…li. Oh Fuck!” 

2 Weeks later

The bull pen was alive with the usual collection of whoops, cheers and rapturous laughter. Nick was seated in his and Judy’s usual spot, right at the front on an over sized chair with the bunny being forced to stand on the seat. Nick was at least able to sit down while still being able to see over the desk. 

To their right sat Savannah Lupus a new addition to the precinct. The maned she-wolf was a Journalist from one of the major news paper in the metropolis, the Zootopian gazelle. As Nick and Judy were the most well known cops in the city it was their task to escort the reporter during their day to day work though the lack of any great mysteries or conspiracies had started to ware down the reporter.

Like most maned wolfs she looked like a red fox on a set of stilts. Her species was often mocked for their strange proportions whereby their body and head were only slightly bigger than that of a painted dog, But their arms and legs were the same size as a grey wolf’s. Savannah herself came to around the same hight as wolfford and her fur was the colour of embers from a recently burnt out fire. Her ears were slightly rounded but maintained the same basic shape as Nicks, but were far larger, and her eyes were an icy bluish grey. The raised fur of her mane went from between her shoulder blades, up the back of her neck and between her ears forming a sort of raven black, fluffy Mohawk. 

A frustrated growl drew Nicks attention to his, usually bubbly, partner. She was typing away on her phone in such away the fox was worried she’d put her paw through it. “What’s up carrots?” he inquired with a lazy grin that morphed into one of fake shock. “You wouldn’t happen to have a new boyfriend? And you didn’t tell me! Oh Hopps” Falling back against the chair with the back of his paw placed against his forehead for added effect.

Judy looked up, lowering the phone slightly, and tried to look irritated though the ghost of a smile pulled at her lips. “You jump on conclusions faster than my parents slick...” she started but was cut off

“We Foxes prefer to pounce, but continue”

“Pounce then. Anyway I forgot to phone my parents last night and they’ve gone into a full on melt down” Her exasperation was clear as yet another message arrived. 

A chuckle came from their charge “They just worry about you Hopps” Lupus’ voice was smooth as silk but with a hard no nonsense undertone. If sounds could be visualised Nick imaged her voice would be like pouring syrup over a pebble. The merest hint of a ewe York accent also tugged at it. 

Another message flashed on the screen “Oh for carrots sake” The rabbit cursed. 

Nick knew what it was like having a parent wanting to know where you were and what you were doing at all times. After his time in Somalia his mother had insisted on seeing him daily. Though she’d recently allowed it to drop to once a week, Nick could sympathise with his partner. But that didn’t mean he wouldn’t poke fun. “Language young lady”

Before Judy could manage a retort their boss entered “SHUT IT!” the Buffalo roared bringing instant order to the chaos. Like with the Nighthowlers case he stood in front of a map of the city with the pictures of its latest maniac’s rampage pinned to it. “Now as your all aware, 6 murders have occurred in as many weeks” The wolf butcher murders. Wolf corpses had begun appearing in various levels of dismemberment and decay. All male’s in their 20’s they’d been tortured to death before being dumped in a smorgasbord of locations. One skinned and hung upside down in an abandoned warehouse, another nailed to a sewer wall and the latest had been found in a bug processing plant…being processed. “I’ve got the mayors office calling me day and night to get results so needless to say this is everyone’s top priority”.

Each pair were given a file detailing one of the victims, everyone except a certain grey bunny and red fox. “Uh, sir you missed us” the rabbit pointed out.

Bogo casually looked up, peering over the top of his glasses. “It would seem I have Hopps” It was a statement made nonchalantly. The large Buffalo enjoyed the down cast look on the rabbit and head tilt from the two canines that had their ears flopping over. 

Savannah was surprised Nick and Judy had a reputation for boundless energy and unflinching honesty even when facing two mayors and a major conspiracy. Bogo must have found out Nick had been behind the whoopee cushion filled with whipped cream on his chair…

Nick was also reaching that conclusion. But as he went to speak “I’ll tell you why in my office Wilde” Bogo cut him off and the fox gulped at the implication. A few of the others passed him sympathetic sniggers. “Dismissed!”

5 minutes later

Nick and Judy entered the chiefs office taking position again on they oversized chair in front of his desk. ‘You’d think they’d have sorted this out by now’ Savannah had peeled off when they reached the stairs most likely to chat with Clawhauser. That cheater knew anything and everything that happened in the precinct so he was her go to for juice stories. Bogo’s office was exactly what you’d expect from a police chief. A identical map to the one in the bull pen adorned one wall while the opposite was covered by an enormous book case however instead of books in contained files. Hundreds and hundreds of files. Atop the chief’s desk sat several pictures, although from where Nick and Judy were they couldn’t tell what was on them, as well as 2 trays for incoming and out going paperwork. 

“Sir if I may…” Nick began fully expecting he knew the reason why they’d been called in but again their boss interrupted him.

“Wilde before you put your paw in it, again, let me speak.” The apprehension in his voice caught the duo off guard. They were used to the fire eating Buffalo’s authoritative, angry, even scary persona so to see a more reserved and worried version immediately set alarm bells ringing. We have a suspect for the wolf butcher.

The chiefs tone confused them. Why did he sound so conflicted? “Thats great chief” The rabbit chirped excited the only thing keeping he in her seat was Bogo’s tone. She still needed to work on her unbridled enthusiasm but Nick was even more confused. They finally had a break in the case and the chief was acting melancholy?. 

“She’s right sir. Thats great news so why are you so gloomy” Nick added. The hidden con mammals in him already working on deciphering the chief. Figuring out what your target was thinking made the difference between a done deal and a bust. 

“Other than the whoopee-cushion?” Nick nervously chuckled. Bogo reached into his desk and pulled out a hefty looking file. There was silence for a minute as Bogo collected his thoughts. Finally he spoke, voice low, Eye’s staring straight into Nicks emerald orbs. “Wilde, I know about the 16th” The fox’s blood ran cold and his left ear twitched. He’d successfully pushed those memories to the back of his mind, yet in that instant a thousand images and films fired through Nicks head. Like a tightly compressed spring being released they fired themselves around the inside of his skull demolishing the sandbag, and concrete walls he’d built and used for protection. 

Judy looked at the fox and then back at Bogo. Both saw the immediate impact the seemingly innocuous statement had on Nick as the air around him seemed to chill and the vulpes’ fur stood on end, his fantastically fluffy tail shooting out behind him. “Nick?” The fox’s head snapped in the direction of the voice, and paw placed on his shoulder, to find a all to familiar golden vixen staring back with the remains of a slowly sinking bridge behind her. “Nick?” He blinked and the vixen was gone, replaced by the police chiefs office and a graphite bunny with eyes of…amethyst. 

‘Oh shit…’

“Wilde?” Before either of them could act on their thoughts their boss brought them back to the business at paw. “That conversation is not going to happen here but it is why you are here.” The fox, though still spooked, had confusion slowly sneaking its way back onto his features. The chief maintained his authoritative, sympathetic tone. “We found a single hair with our latest victim and from there we got a partial DNA match.” With that he slide the file across his desk to Nick. “You should recognise the suspect”

The rabbit beside him waited with a mixture of unease and curiosity as he picked up the collection of documents. With one final look at the chief, who nodded, he open the front cover. His face dropped and he choked on his own breath. He did indeed recognise the suspect. 

At the top of the page and next to the customary mugshot, in perfect black and white ink, was the name: 

Jonathan Spencer Blackwell.


	2. Interrogation

“Nick? Nick?!” The red fox sped through the halls of the precinct heading straight for the interrogation rooms. They’d learnt that John had been picked up late last night from the Glacier hills military base. A flurry of emotions flew through his mind. Anger, confusion and excitement all at once. 

5 years. 5 years without ever seeing or hearing from him. Nick had jumped on a grenade for this guy and now he was back and worse was murdering mammals! ‘we don’t know that yet’ His DNA was at one of the crime scenes. 

“Nick! Would you slow down!?” Judy was having to run to keep up with the focused fox as he marched towards the room where his old friend was now residing. She drew herself up in front of the embattled fox finally stopping him just outside the interrogation room. She and Nick were incredibly close, they did everything together and told each other everything and yet Nick had hidden this from her. She still didn’t know what it was exactly but she was going to get answers and get them soon damn it! 

The graphite coloured rabbit, who had a will made of diamond, found her anger evaporating and her resolve weakening as she looked into her partners leafy eyes. These gateways showed her what was going on in Nicks head. A diamond will maybe but she had a heart of marshmallow, especially in regards to this fox. But she still needed to know something. Her face and temper may have softened but she kept an edge of harshness to her voice as she pushed. “Nick who is this guy and how do you know him?”

The reporter had appeared like a shadow behind them her notebook and pen itching to be used. As the pair ‘discussed’ the content of their file Savannah leant against the door to observation scrutinising the scene. The slight flicks of the officers tails, the raising and lowering of Judy’s ears, and a faint twitch in Nicks abdomen. Most would miss these reactions but it painted a water colour masterpiece of the turmoil playing out inside both as well as between both. Judy’s foot was also beginning to thump as she questioned the fox the unmistakable tell of irritation. It was fairly common in rabbits but this one had a seriously bad case. She’d appeared like a shadow behind them 

The fox knew this rabbit all to well and knew she wasn’t going to let this go. “I think its best if he explained, Judy” It would kill two birds with one stone he reasoned. Hearing the use of her name rather than one of the usual nicknames, and the serious tone it was uttered in, she silently nodded though her worries were still very much present. As Nick took a placating breath and Judy straightened herself, readied the files and rose her ears to their full majesty. 

Savannah silently turned attempted to slip into observation, only to be stopped by Wolford. 

With that Nick slowly pushed on the large metallic, yet surprisingly light door, and Wolford slipped into the parallel room leaving the she-wolf to slowly drop her paws in disappointment. 

It was definitely John. He looked just like he had when Nick had last seen him right down to the confident, no shit taking posture he held. With his smouldering golden eyes and his brilliantly fluffy fur, even if it was covered in dust and dirt, the pure white fur of his front seemed flawless. The rusty fur along his undamaged arm, back and head appeared fresh and undamaged. He wore a plain olive green T-shirt and camouflage combat slacks together with his trademark black boots. The shirt allowed all to see the large burn that ran down the left side of his torso and even though Nick couldn’t see it, his prosthetic leg was given away by the odd shape his right trouser leg cut. The only differences he could see where a few more small scars across his arms and a paw full on his face. The most noticeable being across the end of his nose. 

The muscular wolf looked up from the news paper he’d been reading and as their eyes met Nick could tell something wasn’t right with his old friend. The His eyes may have still smouldered but they didn’t burn like a fire as they once had. “Nick, Officer Hopps” he addressed folding the paper and placing it on the table. Even his voice was the same, gravelly and deep encased in a British accent. Nicks name was spoken with a small amount of warmth and pride as he recognised the red fox now wearing blue. But Judy’s was spoken with frosty respect something that didn’t go unnoticed by the rabbit. 

“Sergeant” Judy returned with her own icy tone.

“Its Lieutenant actually” The formal way he addressed the rabbit reminded Nick of the way he spoke to Weatherby, one of the most hated officers in the 16th.

“Lieutenant” The lack of trust she had for the wolf was obvious in the way she spoke. 

As the two officers took their seat John’s attention moved to Nick as he remembered him being alot more talkative than this. And yet the red fox just stared, studying him with his mouth sown tightly shut. “Red? You in there?” John waved a paw in front of Nicks face to snap him out of whatever stupor he was in.

Nick regarded at the wolf before him. 5 years his mind repeated. 5 years.

Judy cleared her throat and started the tape recorder keeping her professionally cold tone. “Date is July 5th 2017, 11:00, Interview subject Lieutenant Jonathan Spencer Blackwell. Lieutenant Blackwell where were you on the night of June 12th at 03:00 hours?” This was the estimated time of death of the victim.

The wolf gave a final glance at Nick before coolly answering “Korea, Manpo province along the Chinese boarder.” 

An incredulous smirk appeared on the rabbits face as she produced the DNA result sliding it in front of the wolf “Then explain how a piece of your fur was found on the body of a murder victim” 

John looked down at the paper, conveniently sized for him to be able to see, and as he mulled the question over in his head his tongue pushed out one of his cheeks. “Tooth fairy?” came his lazy reply.

Judy raised an eye brow “The tooth fairy? Is that your official answer?” Nick remained silent wanting to see how John accounted for his fur and had to admit it was classic John.

John could tell this rabbit, like most police, didn’t trust him in the slightest and could also tell he was already getting under her fur. Not that his face portrayed that fact, staying in a respectful neutral setting. “The only other explanation is that its not mine, but you wouldn’t believe that.” 

Damn right she wouldn’t “DNA doesn't lie” she stated matter of factly.

A small chuckle came from the wolf “No, but ‘facts’ can.” The rabbit and fox spared a look as Nick considered the possibility that his friend had gone nuts…well more nuts. “Its all in how their presented.” Their suspect broke the silence. “For example you present this evidence as a definitive match however it is not it’s only a partial match.” He explained pointing at a difference in the results. “The kind of match that you may find between close relatives” words flowed off his tongue as he casually shot holes through the evidence presented.

Nick was left slightly surprised by how easily he had done it while those unseen behind the one way mirror began whispering to each other. Judy may have been on the defensive after that but she still had one way to counter attack. Resettling herself into her dominant, confident pose she played her ace card. “But according to your file you don’t have any relatives”

John didn’t even flinch. He obviously expected this “That we know of.” 

“Right. So an estranged relative of yours is murdering wolfs in the same city you just so happen to be in?” The rabbit scoffed.

The battle scared wolf shrugged “Stranger things have happened Officer Hopps. Like a mayor injecting predators with a neurotoxin that drives them savage to divide and conquer the population, and therefore remain in power.” He had her there…again.

It was at this point that Nick broke his silence as he ended the recording. “You realise we will have to verify your whereabouts around the time of the murder. Until then you’ll be held in custody. All standard procedure due to your ‘special’ situation.” 

John nodded at the formal address with a smirk “Not up for a chase Red?”. 

Nick ignored the joke. When the fox next spoke it was far more informal leaning back in his chair. “However I still have questions”

“Thought you would red” he sounded sombre as if he wasn’t looking forward to the coming conversation. 

Judy took that moment to speak up after being shown up by the uneducated mammal before her. “Could you first explain who you are and how you know my partner?” She was obviously smarting.

As if reading from a script John explained. “Well you know I’m an officer in the 16th assault engineer battalion of the 75th infantry regiment, or as most know us Nighthowlers, and at one point I was Nick’s sergeant.” He then turned back to the fox. “What you wanna know Wilde?” 

The fox took a moment to organise the questions bouncing around inside his fuzzy head. “5 years John. 5 years. Without a word John.” The wolf leant back in his chair, scratching his throat, as he already knew the next word. “Why?”

Lowering his paws as he placed it between his legs and on his chair. “Because mammals tainted by a past like yours and mine don’t get very far in life, even if they are innocent. I didn’t go through the trouble of saving you from a penal battalion only to have you beaten to death by an angry mob.” 

“A what!” Judy teeth where making flour and if a voice could kill she’d just found it. though who she was directing it at wasn't clear.

Both canines ignored her for the time being. This was their conversation. Johns voice started calm, brotherly, but began to increase in venom as he spoke. He must have realised this as he took a moment to calm himself. “And from where I’m sitting I’d say it was the right decision.”

“I thought you where dead. I mourned for you and the others. I jumped on a fucking grenade for you!” He pointed an accusing finger at the larger predator his voice raising in volume and passion. “I’d moved on!” Judy starred at her normally level headed partner, wide eyed. The only time she’d seen him act like this was after the press conference. But Nicks finger dropped and his voice lowered “And now here you are again. Dragging me back in.”

John was silent for a moment, his eyes burning holes in Nicks as the wolf needed him to listen to his next sentence. “Yeh I am. But not through my own acts…”

“That we know of.” 

“But look what you have Wilde. A respectable job, a near celebrity status and, if my nose doesn’t deceive me, a…close friend” Judy, who had been trying to ask her own questions, turned strawberry red and her face dropped, While Nick covered his eyes with a paw.

Fangmeyer looked between the bunny and fox “Really?” She chuckled…before falling deathly silent when Judy turned around.

The wolf took a moment to regard the tigress freeze before the bunny with a cheeky grin. “Can you honestly say all this would have happened had I kept in touch?” No Nick couldn’t. He knew that penal soldiers had gotten a raw deal after the war, even by army standards. He remained silent and it was then his brain finally caught up with everything John had said. 

“Wait? Saved me?” John went to elaborate but a speaker came to life with Bogo on the other end. 

“Times up Wilde.” Fangmeyer slapped a pair of paw cuffs on around John’s wrists, the snapping of the locks resonating around the room. As the wolf stood Judy appreciated how big he truly was as he stood a full head taller than Wolford and the lack of fur on his left side meant there was no barrier, other than a t shirt, hiding his well developed muscles. It took a lot to intimidate Judy but this guy did. 

Without another word John was led out the room, his back straight and head forward. Text book soldier. The duo still left in the room sat in silence as the answers and new questions they now possessed where slowly organised. They felt as if they somehow knew less now than when they’d walked in. One thing was for certain though something very odd was going on.


	3. Start talking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the likely event I dont get another chapter out before the 25th (clears throat)
> 
> Merry Christmas and a happy new year.  
> Thats all the Christmas cheer your getting out of me :p

Start Talking. 

The Precinct was a buzz with its usual ordered chaos as office workers and police officers filed reports and idly gossiped. The behind the scenes of the ZPD responsible for doing all the dull as dish water paperwork and administration that never found its way onto to those police documentaries. Light danced in though the expansive, landscape window that lit up the mammoth sized atrium and what made it even more impressive at this time of day was that the it acted like a prism, splitting the sun light into every colour of the rainbow. 

As impressive as this was however it was almost holey ignored. As something far more impressive, possible more enthralling and defiantly more terrifying was advancing across the cavernous room. Even the normally bubbly and friendly cheetah behind the front desk, who wasn’t the best in such situations, judged it was best to keep stumm. 

Groups of officers and administration staff cleared the path of the force of nature currently advancing across the marble and steel cave towards the hall. The air seemed to be heated thanks to the pair of fuzzy ovens attached to her head. Her eyes had narrowed almost to that of a savage predator and her teeth made a grinding noise so loud that office workers hurriedly shut down the printer, fearing it was tearing it self apart. But hurricane Judy was not alone as she slammed the door to an empty office. Her victim, being dragged by a very painful ear tip, was a terrified looking red fox.

Savannah had been following some ways behind, happy to let Wilde suffer Judy’s ire while looking for an excuse to be somewhere else. She was given the chance when an oak door slammed shut in her face, bating her on the end of the nose in the process. She obviously wouldn’t have to witness the demise of Nicholas Wilde, shame would have made a gripping article, so while rubbing her now sore nose she decided to go and see what she could learn about the strange wolf. She knew just who to ask while staff that had been moving towards the door or down the hall quickly did an about face when the first shouts came from the room.

The enraged rabbit dragged Nick to the nearest chair before mounting it and hauling the fox atop it, still using his ear to keep him co-operative. It was only then she let go of his aural appendage, bounded atop the desk and turned to her ‘partner’. “Start, talking” she was just able to grind out. 

“Uh…nice weather we’re having” Judy’s eye twitched. “OK, OK calm down…” trying to de-escalate the situation he put his paws up. 

“CALM DOWN!” the rabbit could put Bogo to shame when she wanted as the pictures on the wall shook and the door bowed out. “Nicholas Wilde, Please tell me this isn't true that its just some elaborate prank. You…you were in a penal battalion?!” The tears were forming in the corners of her eyes. Penal battalions were where the worst of the worst had ended up during the war and just by looking at John you could tell the type of thug that ended up in one. The type with few morals, if any.

Nicks ears were glued to the back of his skull and his tail wrapped itself around himself, as if he was trying to hide from the living noose before him. He didn’t meet here gaze, how could he? Everyone had the same idea in their heads about the type of mammals that had this story attached to their past. This was one secret he always thought he’d be able to keep, but he should have known better. 

Silence floated through the room “WELL!? Judy pushed.

“What do you expect me to say Judy?” He voice was barely audible as he all but excepting his fate by this point. “It’s true Judy and no amount of tears or shouting will change that.” 

“How? What did you do?”

Nick still dare not look at her. “I don’t Know”

“HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW!” Every…criminal knew what they were doing and where it would lead them in the end, why would Nick be any different? Criminal. She never thought she’d connect that word with Nicholas Wilde her closest friend, but its what he was.

The urge to shout back was beginning to build but Nicks rational mind spoke through. He knew they wouldn’t get anywhere just giving each other the fur dryer treatment. Though it didn’t stop him raising his voice as he finally gazed into those pools of liquid amethyst “Look all I know is I was arrested and after a week found myself in Russia taking orders from ‘scars’.”

Judy could tell by looking into the fox’s eye when he wasn’t lying, at least not knowingly. She’d learnt every tell he had and her gut told her he was being sincere however the voice in her mind still wanted to tear at the fox for lying in the first place. ‘He didn’t lie Judy’ 

‘Uhhhhh yes he did, he didn’t tell us about this’.

‘To lie is to deliberately mislead. To exclude is omission’

‘But…’

‘and we never did ask him did we?’ 

‘...I hate when your right’.

“Judy?” the grey rabbit was brought out of her musings by a very worried looking fox though who he was worried for was unclear. 

She mulled the situation over in her head. “I…I need time…to…” she began to sniffle sitting down on the edge of the desk.

“OK” He sounded slightly dejected but he knew this was the best he could have hoped for. Nick was unprepared however to watch the bunny who’d weathered the Nighthowler case with such fortitude break down and begin to quietly cry before him. The fox hesitated for a moment, questioning whether she’d want anything to do with him, but a choked gasp was too much for him to bare. So the fox silently stood and gently wrapping his arms around the embattled rabbit. When she didn’t resist he tightened his hold slightly and quietly whispered some comforting words, but mostly apologies into a flattened ear. 

She wanted to trust him, Oh carrot sticks how she wanted to trust him, But there was so many more things she didn’t know. Like “John said he saved you. How?”

Nick held he close and stared out the window, petting her velvety ears “I was wondering the same thing” Nick had wondered how he was let out of the battalion and why it had never appeared in his file. Especially when he applied to John the force. 

“Best start from the beginning then slick” 

Meanwhile

“Hey Benny” the reporter greeted the bubbly cheater behind the front desk. 

“Miss Lupus!” 

“Please Benny call me Savannah” she chuckled.

“Sorry. Its just common practice when talking to the press” He wasn’t wrong. Even if Savannah had been around for nearly 2 months she was still a reporter who had to be handled with care lest she leak classified information. 

She was still a little put out by it though. 2 months and she was still seen as an outsider. Still she was here for a reason “Say Ben you wouldn’t happen to know anything about that wolf Nick and Judy interviewed?” trying to sound as innocent as possible.

Clawhauser gave her a very, very suspicious look but the large puppy eyes from the Maned wolf began to batter down his defences. “I...cant say miss Lupus. We have a lot of mammals in custody today.” Busying himself with what Savannah assumed was paper work. But in reality was the Gazelle app on his phone. 

“That’s a shame.” she responded in an overly dramatic manner, producing a large box of diabetes inducing doughnuts from behind her. “Guess I’ll have to find someone else to give these strawberry and custard Crispy claw’s to.” Clawhauser was staring at the box, mouth salivating. So to push him over the edge the sultry she-wolf leant over and breathlessly whispered “With extra sprinkles”

That did it. “I m-may know something just keep it between us”

Savannah chuckled “Deal” slowly pushing box across the desk.


	4. Mysterious wolf

The custody department was the coldest and most clinical place in precinct 1. Situated underground it consisted of a central office/reception where new ‘guests’ where signed in and allocated their private room. The cells themselves were located along the sides of corridors that sprouted of from the hub in the centre each a different size for the range of mammals they needed to hold. White washed walls, interrupted by plain, reinforced steel, navy blue doors designed to keep even the most aggressive mammals from escaping.

Strip lights on the ceiling added to the feeling of isolation, their gentle humming enough to induce claustrophobia in even the smallest mouse. For John though it was just another day at the office as he lay on the thin, foam mattress. He’d spent countless days trapped in bunkers like this in fact in many ways it was more comfortable. There was proper ventilation, for a concrete box underground, and there wasn’t the constant deep booming of artillery pounding the earth above attempting to crack your hidey hole open like a walnut or a constant rain of concrete dust.

Well no actual artillery but he still heard the shuddering explosions along with the hiss of white phosphors and crack of bullets. Ghosts and spectres of battles long since over. But still very much with the scarred wolf. Images flashed through his mind and a familiar burning sensation ran up his left arm. Screams began to echo forth from the dark recesses of his mind and flashes lit up his sight behind his closed eye lids as real now as they were the first time.

His pulse began to rise. His breathing deepening to keep himself grounded. His claws extended, digging into the mattress and his teeth ground against each other, as faces appeared before him. Desperate, angry, accusing faces. Hundreds of them. Some he recognised, while others escaped him. They all asked the same question.

‘Why?’

The sound of a key turning in a heavy and slightly rusted lock snapped his eyes open. His head whipping to the side as the phantoms tormenting him vanished and their voices slowly echoed back into obscurity. Exhaling deeply as he sat up and turned towards his unlikely blue saviour John quickly reapplied his no nonsense mask. He had no intention of giving the local peeler's something to use against him. The solid lump of metal swung open revealing the pop bellied pig from behind the desk he’d check in at. 

“Your free to go Blackwell.” She seemed visibly uncomfortable in his presents as her paw rested atop her dart gun. It didn’t faze him and even if it did he wouldn’t let her know. 

Of more concern for him was the wolf standing just behind her. A carbon copy of him right down to the fake leg and chemical burn going up his left side. The only differences where the fresh blood staining the fur around the mouth and claws, some still dripping. And his eyes. Narrow savage, predatory slits. “Lets go John” he chuckled maniacally. In a blink of an eye he vanished. 

Silently standing and passing through the door he was escorted to the front desk. Having picked up his personal affects, a dented and badly scratched hippo lighter half a carton of cigarettes and a nearly broken and empty wallet he confidently advanced up the stairs and towards the exit. His boots echoed through the cavernous halls and atrium of the station as conversations became hushed when he was noticed. 

It was truly fascinating how where ever he seemed to go in the city he became the focus of attention and here was no exception. 

“I wonder if they know John?” The same voice the savage wolf had used giggled. “About us?”

He’d grown accustom to the attention, after all it wasn’t everyday mammals saw a half burned one legged wolf but did they really have to be so obvious? The stares differed in intensity and meaning. Some were curious, others nervous and most hateful. Though the way the cougar by the front door eyed him like her lunch was new.

‘Chick’s dig scars’ He told himself, ignoring the others. 

Stepping outside a wall of humid air slammed into him. The contrast of air-conditioned building to muggy, late afternoon savannah central made his rusted fur stand on end. There was however something more pressing on his mind as the synapses in his brain were demanding nicotine. 

Cigarette in mouth he examined the lighter running his fingers over its ruined surface. A piece of junk by anyone else’s standards so badly corroded and damaged he wondered how it still worked. Like him it looked out of place in the clean elegant city of steel and glass. A relic no longer useful as anything more than a passing curiosity and once gone not missed. 

“Ahem” The gentle and smooth voice broke him from his thoughts. A maned She-wolf stood before him note pad in paw and plastic smile firmly fixed to her face. “Lieutenant Blackwell? Savannah Lupus from the Zootopian gazelle I was hoping to ask you a few questions?” She thrust a paw forward preparing to shake his. 

The wolf however just turned his back on her without a word and strode away. He had no time for fake friendliness or for someone prying were their nose didn’t belong. And being a reporter that was exactly what she would do. 

The smile she had, slowly dropped and her paw hesitantly dropped. “Ok then” she muttered falling in step next to him as the cold shoulder was nothing new just something every reporter had to get used too. 

Trying to keep as friendly as possible with the melancholy wolf she started with her questions. “You are Jonathan Spencer Blackwell are you not?” He just kept his head forward “You are currently an officer in the 16th battalion?” The wolf didn’t appear to register the question causing the reporters face to begin to sour. “This is a penal battalion is it not?” again, the Lieutenant just kept walking taking lazy drags from the cigarette between his lips. 

Realising she was getting no where and that he’d just keep walking if given the option, Savannah increased her pace before swivelling on her heel and planting herself squarely in front of John.

The wolf stopped abruptly, nearly colliding with the annoying reporter due to the sudden movement. “Care to explain why you were recently questioned in relation to the wolf butcher murders?” The plastic smile from before was back but this time it was accompanied by thinly hidden malice. ‘There it is’ This always happened. Mammals would try to act all friendly on the surface but just behind it was their real nature and journalists were the worst, disguising their motives of self aggrandisement with the excuse it was in public interest.

She didn’t want to listen to him. She just wanted a career making scoop and if he was thrown under the bus in the process? Well fuck him. But he wouldn’t give her that precious scoop she yearned for. 

Blackwell made an exaggerated show of thinking over his response. Eyes looking to the sky while his tongue pushed out his left cheek. Finally, after blowing cigarette smoke into Savannah's face making her choke slightly, he answered short and innocently “Nope” 

“Why? Got something to hide?” 

He just chuckled “Plenty” Savannah's eyes went wide. The icy tone coupled with the rather ominous words made her take a few steps back while instinctually bringing her note pad up as a very small makeshift shield. “Now my dear, piss off” With that he side stepped her heading to the train station. 

He had another itch that needed scratching.

As for the reporter. She stayed frozen, watching as the wolf disappear down the steps into the subway. This wolf had not only failed to provide any answerers but had provided more questions though If he was like this in interrogation it was no wonder Judy had been so angry. Yet another door had been slammed shut in her face but this wolf was worth it. He was the key to unlocking the case she could sense it.


	5. The hunt begins

“So learn anything?” Savannah casually threw towards the her two companions trying to break the uneasy silence had been present during the train ride home. Judy was still charging the air around her and her foot thumbed the air as it dangled from the oversized seat. Though by this stage it wasn’t clear whether she was angry or worried. Nick meanwhile was making a conscious, very obvious, effort to not look at his conflicted partner as he was finding the polymer seat opposite the most interesting thing in the world.

“You could say that” Judy finally responded in the a quiet tone. The kind that makes any males blood run cold. Mercifully for Savannah it wasn’t a long journey. The reporter could sympathise as the first lead they’d had on the case had slammed shut in their collective faces. Thing was though Savannah was oddly excited as she always looked forward to discovery far more than straight up knowing the facts. She gave a small wave too her compatriots as she left the train to which Nick gave a nervous smile and Judy was so wrapped up in her own thoughts she didn’t respond, instead idly chewing on a claw. 

Savannah did feel slightly bad for Nick at this point. He probably had a lot of memories from that time he didn’t want to discuss but this was Judy and while she had given the fox a small reprieve for the day, she was now going to want the full story. Regardless of how unpleasant it may be ‘bet he’s regretting her moving next door now’. 

For the maned wolf though she had her own story to learn. That infuriating wolf had made it abundantly clear he wasn’t going to say anything he didn’t want to...but what about his friends? Surly he must have some all she had to do was find them. Judy was going to press Nick for information but as he hadn’t seen John in 5 years it was doubtful he’d have anything useful. 

Tundratown was an odd location for a species native to the amazon to make home, but Savannah preferred the cooler temperatures along with the flawless snow crunching under foot. The short walk home was uneventful. Just the usual bustle of mammals rushing home from work or school as the sun began to dip below the horizon casting a golden glow over the pristine snow. The laughter and excited chatter of the kits mixed with the sounds of traffic in that way that only a city can as it echoed though the streets. Even now as the cafes and coffee shops closed the nocturnal streets began to stir with the staff of clubs and bars preparing for the night ahead. 

After 5 minutes her apartment complex came into view. It was 5 stories tall and designed for small to medium mammals and as she approached she noticed Mr Evans leaving for work. “Hi Michael” The middle aged wolf turned to her friendly voice, looking up at her as she approached.

“Evening miss Lupus.” His response was typical of him, formal and yet amicable when coupled with a small smile. Michael had moved in around the same time a Savannah but like most vets kept to himself not that he was unfriendly he just chose to keep people at arms reach.

She was about to enter the building when an idea flashed through her mind. “Hey Mike?” The wolf chuckled “What?” 

He gave her an easy smile “You only call me Mike when you want something. A bit like my daughter calling me daddy” 

“Oh” Savannah blushed at the comparison “um...sorry?” 

“Don’t worry about it, what can I do for you?” 

She took a moment, considering how to phrase the query without seeming to intrusive and to not give away the nature of her story. “Well. I’m working on a story about a specific army unit and I have a potentially perfect interviewee. But he doesn’t want to talk” 

She watched for Mikes reaction but he held the same easy, understanding smile though an uneasiness had settled behind it. “You want my advice on how to get him to open up?” She nodded. Sighing “What unit is he from?”

“The 16th assault engineers” She babbled out as if it wasn’t important. 

But Mikes face went from uneasy to utter surprise. “The Nighthowlers?” She nodded “The penal battalion?” she nodded again. “Well, that changes things. The only thing you can do is try and earn his trust”.

“Ok, sounds easy enough.” She answered. She already had a foot in the door with Nick being an old friend of Blackwell. 

Rubbing his neck Evans chuckled again. “If only. Those guys have been burned by the press before so, it may be impossible at this point.” That did dishearten her slightly but she still gave a heartfelt thanks before turning to enter the building. Just before she reached the door however Mike called after her “Be careful”

Flashing her most reassuring smile “I will. Thanks Mike” With that she entered and climbed the stairs to her floor. 

The apartment she called home wasn’t anything special. Slightly larger than most, with a main living area paired to a kitchen while the bedroom and bathroom lay down a short corridor. Warm and inviting colours in stark contrast to those outside welcomed those who entered but the most important feature? The coffee machine. Its hot chocolate capable of thawing even the most frozen of guests. 

With a mug of hot chocolate in paw, comfortably dressed in her fuzzy jammeys and with laptop set up she was ready to begin her search for the back door. 

Meanwhile 

The walk to their building had been tense to say the least for the bunny and fox. More so for the fox and even now despite the wall that separated them he could still feel Judy’s mood radiating through the wall. He could understand her being upset but damn it he’d told he what she had wanted. Why couldn’t that be enough? 

‘Because she wants to know more, genius’ His mind chastised. He couldn’t really argue with that, but it would mean delving into things he really would rather leave alone. Memories of blood and violence she would never, could never understand. The crackle of roasting fat and muscle. The pop of a chest giving way and the squelch of organs trampled under foot. And the pungent smell of gunpowder and decomposition. 

Was she worth all that pain? Would she think less of him knowing all of this?

Stupid question. 

He already knew the answer. Its why, during his internal debate, he’d floated over to her front door. Nick hesitated only briefly before rapping his knuckles on the wooden guardian. Movement sounded from inside and a moment later the lavender eyed beauty slowly open the door. “Nick” The quietness with which she spoke together with her glorious ears laid flat against her back had the fox’s insides twisting and heart clenching far more than the force of nature back at the station had.

Rubbing his neck he replied in his own quiet voice “hey carrots. You Ok?”

She gently nodded “Yes. You?”

He just sighed “Can we talk?” She opened the door fully allowing the vulpine access to her apartment. It was a far cry from her old one though still a little on the small side it did come with its own shower and separate kitchen so was an immediate improvement. He slowly place himself on the small, worn couch. “I know you still have questions Judy and I was hoping Scars would answer them but I really should have known better.” He was trying to keep as even a voice as possible as old habits die hard.

She began to play with the end of her right ear. She did want to know more but she wasn’t clueless and knew why most veterans didn’t talk about their experiences, even her sister Jackie hadn’t spoken with her about it, But her curiosity could not be contained. Nick had given her the quick version at the precinct as there simply wasn't time for an in-depth explanation “You said you severed in Somalia?”

The fox thought for a moment contemplating his memories “Mogadishu mostly, it was...rough” He wasn’t lying even thought the battle for the city wasn’t the longest or the bloodiest it was defiantly one of the most savage.

“Rough?” She was hesitant to ask.

He sucked in a breath “Yeh as in poison gas and napalm rough” Judy’s eye widened at the implication of using such weapons in a city. “Bet you didn’t know chlorine is explosive, well it is if you mix it with turpentine.” A forced chuckle slipped from his lips, his eyes closing.

Silence fell on the two as Judy still didn’t now what to say and Nick was swimming in memories. Faces and places flashing through his mind. He could even feel the scorching African sun on the back of his neck. As he opened his eyes the sight that greeted him was startling. The suburbs of Mogadishu stretched out before him with acrid smoke rising from various locations. The distant rumble of artillery and machine guns made up the evening chorus. He could even taste the salt on the off shore wind.

“Come out” the bubbly French vixen beside him sang in a hushed voice as she spied the target through her scope. Her gold coat glowing in the low sun while the Koala observed the scene through his monocular.

Everything was silent. “Boom” the muzzle of the rifle exploded as the single, white hot, piece of lead sped towards the target.

A smile spread across the koala’s face “Good shot Jazz” The twang of his Aussie accent clear as day while Nick peered over the lip of the building. A cougar now lay in the street with most of its head missing, the majority having been turned into wall decoration. 

“Your surprised?” Feigning hurt Jazz turned to Nick. “Tell me you aren't.” Wilde Just stared at the vixen. He had just been in Judy’s apartment and now… “Nick” Jazz asked again but it wasn’t her sultry French accent that left her parched lips. It was Judy’s. “Nick” She sounded distant and as the vixen blinked her eyes changed from sea blue to vibrant lavender. Her paw began to stretch out trying to touch him.

He squeezed his eyes shut, clutching his head as the world spinning. “Nick” He could feel his eye lids getting heavier as his head slowly began descending. A wave of nausea accompanied by a searing, stabbing pain from his scarred abdomen slammed into him a split second before darkness closed around the fox.

“Nick!”


	6. Napalm sticks to kinds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Points to whom ever knows where the title come from. :P

Nick lay there on the rug next to the sofa, curled into a slowly loosening red and white fluffy ball. His head was being reverently cradled by his best friend who slowly smoothed down the heckles that had risen up due to his dream, as the smell of char grilled flesh slowly dissipated.

Judy’s quiet voice was choked with barely contained emotion as she quietly spoke “Nick, talk to me”. He remained silent as his breath slowly returned to normal. He didn’t want to talk. He wanted to stay curled up being gently petted by his favourite bunny. “Please” But she was right...again. ‘Could she be wrong just for once?’

“It was like I was there again”

5 years earlier, Mogadishu, Somalia, 19:00 hours

“Lima 5, this is sabre 2, need air support on target mike-zulu, what can you get me?, over” The city stretched before them in a maze of narrow streets and buildings seemingly made in tetris. Packed with an unknown number of hostiles and none combatants.

John waited until the radio crackled to life with slight static playing in the background. “Sabre 2, Lima 5, roger uhh we got a pair of fast movers loaded for bear, approaching from the north west, 10 clicks, sit back and watch the fireworks, out” The wolf replaced the radio and now all they had to do was wait. The setting sun bounced rays of light of shattered glass creating a strange effect as several rainbows of colour were projected across the blacked sky.

Smoke rose in thick plums from other areas of the city adding to the overcast while a light sea breeze rustled the fur of the mammals and sent a chill through Nick. The tod had been shocked by how bitterly cold the nights could get around here.

The sergeant took a drag from his cigarette. “We sure about this intel?” He directed the question towards Balto the radio mammal. He was a lot smaller than John and his dirty grey fur was wiry, sticking out at odd angles making him look like some sort of uncared for hedge, or that he’d been dragged through one…backwards.

“T-they were clear that is a fuel and ammo dump” He declared pointing towards the large complex of buildings. Their white washed walls seemed unscathed somehow though all the windows appeared to have all been smashed in. A line of small craters formed an almost perfect ring around the collection of structures yet not a single one breached their perimeter.

Jazz looked up from her scope with a sceptical look. “Really? Cause the sign says ‘hospital’” Balto put his paws up and shrugged. “Anyone else feeling nervous about this?” She sighed returning to her rifle. The streets below were barren. Not a soul could be seen or heard as random pieces of rubbish and dust were picked up by the wind. Only the distant sound of rifle and machine guns floated across the city...until Sasha bit into a cracker. The resulting crunch making every set of ears pivot in her direction as it echoed through the empty streets. A sheepish smile was the snow leopards only reply.

Nick meanwhile was applying a fresh dressing to Leroy. The tapir had taken a stray shell splinter to the side of his neck producing a deep gash though it had missed his carotid artery...just. “Hold still.” The fox chastised as Jenkins flinched and grumbled.

“Easy for you to say” Leroy complained through gritted teeth. “You have any morphine?”

Applying the last of the dressing Wilde snapped off his surgical gloves throwing them to one side. “Yes. But your not having any”

“What the fuck?”

The fox shrugged “I can only carry so much and your not debilitated.”

“Not yet. Maybe if I lose a leg” Jenkins conspired whilst inspecting the seals on his flamethrower. Only to be interrupted by John.

“I wouldn’t. Didn’t work for me” He chuckled while Sasha rolled her eyes. Then, the distant roar of turbo jets began. “Helmets on” The unmistakeable battle cry of a combat aircraft barrelling in at low level. Balto’s radio once again crackled to life.

“Sabre 5, Blue 2, We are approaching the target, ETA 10 seconds, stay well clear, out” The pilot sounded almost bored. It made the foxes mind boggle to think that a mammal could be so lackadaisical while flying at over 600 miles per hour at tree top level. Then again they did do this every day he reasoned. Flack began bursting near the two rapidly approaching shapes. Yet they continued their attack.

John checked his watch. Counting down the seconds.

The howl of the engines was now joined by rushing air as a strange fog seemed to engulf the two aircraft. A series of loud booms followed, Nick jamming his fingers in his ears. The others doing likewise whilst taking cover.

“JOHN!” Jazz’s shriek cut through the bellow from above. The wolf instantly looked up to see the gorgeous vixen, pointing wildly at the target buildings. His eyes darted to throw trying find the cause of his snipers shriek.

Then.

He saw it.

A very young white tailed doe stepped out from the target. A bandage covered one of her eyes and her dress had been cut to pieces. She looked towards the sound of the noise. And just froze. “SHIT! BLUE 2, SABRE 5, WAVE OFF!” Scars franticly hollered into the radio “WAVE...”

Too late.

Four canister dropped from below the aircraft. Tumbling hap haphazardly through the air, they detonated on contact throwing a colossal ball of gelatine like flame across the entire area. The doe turned to flee back inside...as if it would save her. Nick watched as the fire ball shot across the door she’d gone through and the jets catapulted skyward again followed by the flames. All 4 buildings were reduces to burning husks and as the fire ball subsided Nick saw the doe once more.

She rolled helplessly around on the floor. Her clothes, then her fur and finally her skin slowly melted as she wailed at the top of her lungs. It was as if she was trying to vomit them up. Yet despite the abominable seen before him the fox couldn’t look away. A morbid sense of curiosity washed over him keeping his eyes glued on the mammal before him allowing it to burn into his memory. Slowly her movements became less and less and her cries quieted. Finally she stopped completely and her body was consumed by the flames.

But the similar sounds coming from the other buildings made sure everyone knew she wasn’t the only one.

As the team watched all had different reactions. John was resigned in quiet contemplation while Sasha tried her best to hide any reaction and appear stony faced...only for cracks to begin to appear even with her back facing the scene. Jazz rested her muzzle atop her rifle and quietly cried, the tears dripping from her muzzle and blinding her scope.

Jenkins, curiously, began to sing as the flames danced in the tapirs eyes.

“We shoot the sick, the young, the lame,  
We do our best to maim,  
Because the kills all count the same,  
Napalm sticks to kits.

Napalm sticks to kits,  
Napalm sticks to kits.” the tapir sang in seeming indifference.

  
Balto vomited into the street bellow. “Your fucked up L-Leroy!” He admonished in abject horror. But the tapir just continued.

  
“Flying low across the trees,  
Pilots doing what they please,  
Dropping frags on refugees,  
Napalm sticks to kits.”

  
Nick meanwhile, just starred. Even as his whiskers and fur were singed by the intense heat and his eye balls seemed to dry he just couldn’t turn away. He hadn’t realised but the fox was now resiting the song Jenkins sang as his head rested in Judy’s lap. “Napalm sticks to kits” He mumbled numbly whilst staring off into the endless darkness. Judy continued to hold him close not saying anything just delicately squeezing her distraught partner.

  
“Napalm sticks to kits”


End file.
